A system is proposed that connects multiple information processing devices and multiple mass storage devices to a network, and stores data in the mass storage devices.
When a user instructs the system to execute information processing, a management device managing the system responds to the instruction and determines an information processing device to execute the information processing out of the multiple information processing devices within the system. Further, the management device determines, out of the multiple mass storage devices within the system, a mass storage device that stores data to be created by execution of the information processing, and data to be used for execution of the information processing. Then, the management device causes the determined information processing device to execute the information processing. The determined information processing device stores the data to be created by execution of the information processing into the determined mass storage device, or reads the data to be used for execution of the information processing from the determined mass storage device. Related techniques are disclosed in, for example, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-334561, and Japanese National Publication of International Patent Application No. 2005-512232.
In the above-mentioned system, throughput of the system may drop, for example, due to delay in the network communication. In particular, when multiple information processings are executed concurrently in the system, load to the network increases. Increase of load to the network causes a delay in the network communication and thereby throughput of the system drops. To suppress the drop of system throughput, it is preferable to optimally manage the system throughput.
An aspect of the embodiment has an object to optimize throughput of a system that includes multiple information processing devices and multiple storage devices connected to a network.